Radio access networks can be used for delivering voice communications to user equipment such as a mobile cellular telephone or a smart phone. A cellular communication network includes fixed location transceivers distributed over land areas. Cell transceivers of the network may be included in cell towers to serve large land areas and cell transceivers may be arranged to serve smaller areas or to provide localized service such as within a building. The transceivers and the areas that they serve can be referred to as cells of the cellular network. User equipment (UE) refers to mobile equipment (e.g., a smart phone) that communicates using the network. For communication sessions for UEs that are stationary, a session can take place using one cell of the network. Communication sessions for UEs that are moving can place changing demands on the network.